


Candelit

by Jaina



Series: 31 Slices [31]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: fanfic100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-31
Updated: 2008-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/pseuds/Jaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment at the end of a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candelit

When Abby opened the door into her apartment, she expected dark, warmth to slap her in the face as she walked inside. Instead the air was pleasantly cool and smelled faintly of incense.

Abby shut the door behind her, dropped her keys on the small table beside the door and put her coat in the closet before she stopped to look around the room.

Candles were scattered across the surface of the room, creating a softly glowing light that was easy on her eyes after the long day that she'd spent examining minute samples under harsh lighting.

None of this had been here when she had left for work far too early that morning. Especially not the candles. The sight of a very familiar leather jacket tossed over the back of the couch confirmed Abby's suspicion's about who had done all of this and brought a smile to her face.

She glanced in the kitchen and then headed for the bedroom as she looked for her lover.

Ziva was walking out of the bathroom, two more candles in her hand, when Abby saw her.

The smile on Abby's face grew wider as she leaned tiredly against the door frame and watched Ziva come closer.

"Hey." The tone of Abby's voice was unmistakably fond. The moment that Ziva was close enough, Abby stepped away from the door frame and slipped her arms around Ziva, laying her head on Ziva's shoulder.

Ziva slipped her free arm around Abby's waist and held her close.

"I can't believe you did all of this before I got home," Abby exclaimed still holding Ziva close.

"I was inspired," Ziva said, pulling away from her just enough to reach up and press a light kiss on her lips.

"You should be inspired more often," Abby murmured. "This is amazing."

Ziva only smiled enigmatically and reached down to slip her fingers through Abby's. She set the candles that she'd been holding down on the small trunk that resided at the foot of the queen size bed that they had purchased not long after they'd gotten together. Their hands still joined, Ziva led Abby into the living room, never taking her eyes off of Abby as she did.

"Ziva?" Abby still wasn't certain what Ziva had planned, but she was certainly doing pretty well so far.

"Shhh," Ziva murmured, raising her free hand to put a finger of Abby's lips.

Abby complied, but with a sudden hint of playfulness puckered her lips to kiss it.

An amused smile flickered across Ziva's lips. "Dance with me?"

Abby blinked in surprise. It was an unusual request coming from Ziva. They'd gone clubbing together before, dancing in the anonymity of a darkened room packed with frenetic sweaty bodies, but never just the two of them together in the silence of her living room.

Slowly Abby slipped her arms around Ziva's waist, savoring the contact as Ziva's hands stroked up her arms and draped around her neck. She moved closer until every inch of the front of her body was pressed up against Ziva's.

In silence, they swayed together to a rhythm entirely their own.


End file.
